Lover
by Mother Esme
Summary: After an intimate wedding and reception, Carlisle and Esme have their first dance. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! I apologize for not uploading any fanfics in literally a year. The last year has been crazy for me, but I promise that I never stopped writing! This new song by Taylor Swift called Lover came out lately and I'm in love with it. It's an adorable love song, and whenever I hear it, I think of Carlesme! So, I decided to type out my little fantasy here and publish it :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do not take any credit!**

Esme's POV

It was the year of 1922. The date was April 13, 1922 to be more specific. It was the day that I knew was going to change how the rest of my eternity was going to be. It was the day that I was to be wed to Carlisle.

I spent this morning like I did most mornings, watching the sun rise. It was a benefit to never sleeping; I could watch the sun rise and set everyday without ever getting physically tired. I sat on the porch of our small yet cozy family home and watched as the sky changed colors before me. I felt a presence standing behind me and could tell just by his scent that it was my lover. He sat beside me and held his hand in mine, tracing his thumb over the engagement ring he gave to me just a few months ago.

"You know, it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride on the day of their wedding." I joked lightly, looking over at him. That caused him to chuckle.

"I know," he smiled. "But I had to see you before I left to pick up my suit. I couldn't wait until we were up on the altar to tell you that I love you." He whispered softly to me then left a quick kiss on my lips before walking to his car and driving off.

I grinned as I watched his car drive off our lot and out into the street. I knew that the next time I would see him, he would be my husband.

The next few hours happened very quickly. I headed with Edward to a small chapel nearby, where many of Carlisle's vampire friends were waiting. I remember being introduced to a few of the women, as they would be the ones helping me get ready. They led me to the bridal room and let me have some privacy as I changed into my dress.

I suddenly felt nervous as I felt the smooth fabric of my wedding dress slide on my skin. The last time I was getting prepared for a wedding, I was getting married to Charles. I had to take a few unnecessary breaths to calm myself down. Carlisle was not Charles, I knew that.

As soon as I walked down the aisle with Edward at my side, it all happened so quickly. Next thing I knew, Carlisle and I took our vows and were husband and wife. Soon enough, we were on a car ride back to our home, where we planned to have a small reception in our backyard.

The reception was not as intimate as our wedding ceremony had been. Our backyard area had a much bigger open space than the church did. It was more lively, people were dancing and laughing as they talked. It made me happy that it wasn't just Carlisle and I who were enjoying ourselves. Thankfully, we didn't have to pretend to eat any human food, as all of our guests were vampires just as we were. Everything was going according to plan, except I noticed as the night was coming to a close that Carlisle and I had yet to have a first dance as a married couple.

As we said goodbye to our guests and thanked them for coming, I looked over at my newlywed husband. It was the first time since this morning that I had a moment to really look at him and enjoy the moment. He wore a classic black and white suit that fit his physique well. His hair was perfectly brushed. The way he smiled and how relaxed he carried himself made him look almost human.

It must have looked like I was staring, Carlisle felt my eyes on him and asked, "What are you thinking, darling?"

"Nothing," I whispered softly and smiled. "It's just that most couples have a first dance. I was wondering why we didn't have one."

Carlisle chuckled and turned completely to face me, taking one of my hands in his. "That's because I wanted to have it in private." I let out a small gasp as he gently tugged my hand to follow him as led us to the dance floor. At this, Edward got the cue to let us be alone and went to continue thanking the guests on our behalf.

I felt Carlisle's hands wrap around my waist as I heard a soft ballad begin to play. I grin and wrap my arms around his neck. We swayed together, right there in the middle of the dance floor for what seemed like hours. Almost no words were said. His forehead was pressed down on me and we just enjoyed each other's company. I was relieved that he didn't make any spectacle about the wedding overall, he knew I wanted it to be intimate.

"Carlisle?" I said softly as he opened his eyes to look into mine.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for all of this. For the wedding and for saving me that day when I tried to jump off a cliff. I don't think I have ever thanked you. If I didn't become or accept this life, I wouldn't be here in this moment, married to the greatest man I could ask for." I could see that if he were human, he would be choking back tears. I knew that Carlisle had always believed that he was damned for being a vampire, nevertheless changing two others to be damned with him. With Edward, my husband was constantly reminded that Edward blamed him. I was the complete opposite.

I love my son, but he was so wrong about Carlisle. To me at least, I considered Carlisle my savior and protector.

He said no words, he just pulled me gently towards his chest and hugged me tightly. We stopped swaying and I hugged him back, my hands playing with his hair as we remained in our embrace for as long as we could.

"Can we always be this close? Is it possible to stay here for the rest of eternity?" Carlisle whispered, causing us to share a small laugh.

"That would be fine by me." I smile and lean up to give him a kiss. Little did I know however, that this first dance wouldn't be my last surprise of the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, if you are reading this far!**

**I apologize that this is a little short and vague. I plan to write my first series about Carlisle and Esme's story, from beginning to end. In that, their wedding and honeymoon would be included so I didn't want to make this one-shot too detailed. But I hope that this quick story made your Carlesme heart flutter! :)**

**Feel free to review this story if you really like it or want to give criticism, I definitely won't mind.**


End file.
